Irony
by AddisonRae
Summary: Hermione Granger is a divorce attorney. Ironic how she has to cover her lovers case, no?
1. One

Another day, another fic, another one-shot. I guess that's just how it works with me.  
  
**Author:** AddisonRae  
**Title:** Irony  
**Rating: **PG13 (low)  
**Genre:** Romance, Angst  
**Warnings: **brief mention of sex, nothing graphic. Also centers around cheating on one's spouse. Adult Themes, I suppose.  
**Summary: **Hermione Granger is a divorce attorney. Ironic how she has to cover her lovers case, no?

Books lined the walls…shoved into every available space. Some were stacked on the floor, others on tables scattered haphazardly around the vast space. Hermione Granger took a deep breath. Could life get better?

Of course it could.

The books could magically transform in to a large room, complete with bed, candles, and the man of her dreams.

Fat Chance.

Hermione's fingers brushed across the spines of the many books. Decisions, decisions. Finding a few likely looking tomes, she pulled them out and crossed to one of the shops armchairs. Hermione quickly became engrossed in her reading. Minutes passed, quickly tuning into hours before Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up into the cold, gray eyes of Lucius Malfoy. His hair was styled to perfection, but Hermione could remember it flowing wildly around his shoulders, an expression of heated pleasure on his chiseled features in the dim, flickering candlelight of her dreams. He nodded once to her and sat in the armchair across from her own, his eyes never leaving her face. Hermione felt the usual nervous flutters fill her stomach, but forcefully pushed them away and flashed him a small smile.

"Narcissa said to send her greeting…she wishes to meet up with you later in the week."

"Of course. But how are you, Mr. Malfoy?"

"As good as can be expected given the circumstances."

"Mr. Malfoy, forgive me, but there never appeared to be any love lost between the two of you. Surely this development hasn't hurt you?" Hermione said softly.

"Miss Granger, anything that affects my life's balance hurts me." Lucius sighed.

"Is it not better that she left?"

"Spoken like a true divorce attorney, Miss Granger." Lucius said laughingly. 

"Spoken like someone who knows, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione amended.

"Ironic isn't it?" he blurted.

"Isn't what?"

"That my lover, my mistress, is also my wife's divorce attorney."

A momentary pause followed these words. Hermione's stare met his, she held his gaze levelly, her anger showing in the sparks of emotion in her cinnamon eyes. Finally, she spoke, amazed at her ability to keep her voice confident.

"Irony is highly overrated Lucius. And I am no longer your lover, nor was I ever your mistress." Her voice was cutting, hatred filled; yet he could literally hear the pain.

"Are you sure about that, Hermione?" he asked softly.

"Positive. And it's Miss Granger." 

With that dismissal, she rose and went to the front desk. His eyes followed her; she could feel them boring into her back. After purchasing her books, Hermione Elizabeth Granger walked out of the shop, and out of his life without a backwards glance.


	2. Two

**A/N: This is just a little side-dish. It takes place before the actual one-shot. I just thought I'd give a little glimpse at what happened leading up to Lucius and Hermione's goodbye.**

"Miss Granger, I did not wish to leave my husband, but I fear he is being unfaithful to me." The tall blonde witch sat primly across from Hermione.

_If you only knew…_

"I understand completely, Miss Malfoy. I can guarantee you at least fifty percent of his net worth, considering the major emotional blow you have suffered."

_Most of which is my fault…_

"Thank you, Miss Granger. Shall I arrange another appointment with yourself or your partner?"

"I will be handling your case, Miss Malfoy. My partner more often than not deals with the male aspect of divorce, as he is better inclined to understand their emotions." Hermione smiled.

"Which is of course why you handle the female aspect?" Narcissa Malfoy lips thinned as she tried to hide her amusement.

"Miss Malfoy, my partner, though strong and brave as any other, is gay. Very gay."

"I see. Well, they do say the good ones are either gay or taken."

_  
Or cheating on their wives with her divorce attorney._

"That they do, Miss Malfoy." Hermione rose and led the taller woman to the door. She arranged a meeting for the following Thursday and sank in to her comfortable leather armchair, beaten.

Evan Carter burst through the door of Hermione's office. He glanced around and took in the warmly glowing fire, dark upholstery, and welcoming furnishing. He then looked at the desk. Papers were filed and in pristine order, pencils and pens were stacked in a cup at the corner, and Hermione Granger was banging her head rather forcefully against the smooth, hard surface.

"'Mione…. Now we can't have that!" Evan scolded, slumping into the seat Narcissa Malfoy had vacated moments before.

"Evan, this is terrible!"

"Another case with a rich woman? Terrible?" Evan asked incredulously.

"You don't know the half of it, Love." Hermione moaned.

"Oh, it's not so bad You're the divorce attorney to a woman who fears her husband has been unfaithful when in reality you are the one he was unfaithful with making you unfaithful to your client though she has no idea and therefore you are feeling guilt because of said unfaithfulness." Evan stated matter-of-factly.

A pause followed Evan's words, and then his partner broke into peals o hysterical laughter.

"Oh, my, she's gone batty."

Evan smiled softly to himself and shook his head laughingly. He rose from his chair and knelt next to Hermione, placing a finger under her chin and forcing her to look in his eyes.

"Love, it's over. It was a mistake. You admit that…you have nothing to feel guilty for. Malfoy is the one who will suffer.," he said seriously.

"I know…but-"

"-no buts! It's after hours. Go home. Sleep. And maybe I'll let you work tomorrow." Evan grinned.

"What would I do without you?" Hermione smiled as she got her coat fro the rack by the door.

"Live a very hectic, yet straight life."

Evan is amazing…I suppose the next barrier in Narcissa Malfoy's life will be finding out that her son is gay, and that he is dating her divorce attorney's partner. Oh, dear. 


End file.
